When the Teachers are Away
by blanche13conrad
Summary: With everyone gone from Ryouzanpaku but Sakaki and Kenichi, what will the mightiest disciple be up against? (Warning! Strong yaoi. ...because apparently the original summary line wasn't obvious enough...even combined with the selected genre being romance/humor but with no female character selected...)
1. Temptation

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters present or mentioned in this fanfic belong to me, not do any of the settings. I'm merely rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N: **I don't use honorifics (I don't have a firm grasp on them yet even though I've been a fan of anime/manga for over a decade at this point T.T). If anyone seems a little OOC please let me know. This will only be my second fanfic.

**CONTENT WARNING: **This fanfic will contain material of a nature that may not be suitable to readers under the age of 18. I can't control who reads this, but I hope that if you are under the age of 18 and you are reading this, that you at least have your parents'/guardians' permission to do so. For the sake of this particular storyline I have to leave in a lot of the risque stuff but I edit out the worst (best?) of it.

Although, if you can prove to me that you are over the age of 18 I will gladly email you the pieces that I edit out. You can reach me on facebook ProudMomma0713 or by email kindledragon22 g mail. com.

If you are requesting the content I omit for guideline reasons, be ready to provide proof of identity and age.

* * *

Kenichi walked through the imposing doors of Ryouzanpaku and sighed wearily. How empty it felt. Elder had taken Miu with him on another journey to make the world a better place for summer break. Koetsuji was traveling to purchase some supplies for his clinic. Apachai had gone with his parents and Honoka on their yearly trip. Kensei was visiting his family. Shigure had gone on another one of her mysterious missions. Sakaki on the other hand...

"Yo, Kenichi! What took you so long?"

"I had club activities."

"A martial artist that tends gardens. I swear, you're just like Akisame."

"In any case, do you want me to try to cook tonight or are we going to eat convenience store bento for dinner again?"

"Eh, let's cook."

The idea of Sakaki in a kitchen with him scared Kenichi. That man had to be a sadist, with the painful training regimens he often came up with. Kenichi couldn't imagine being in an enclosed space with Sakaki while he wielded a knife on some hapless, unsuspecting vegetables.

He wasn't going to complain though. That might earn him an extra training session, and without Koetsuji around to soften Sakaki's harsh way Kenichi figured it was better to stay acquiescent. Seriously, why did Sakaki have to be the only one to stay behind? Why couldn't Elder have taken Sakaki and left Miu behind?

Suddenly, an image of Elder laughing menacingly while he told Kenichi that if he so much as looked at Miu he'd be dead played in his mind's eye.

Kenichi shuddered. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that temptation was so far out of reach. He set to work preparing the stove and counter to prepare dinner. He figured something simple would be best. Noodles, for sure. Maybe some beef or fried egg and bamboo shoots.

Just as he had finished filling a pot with water, Sakaki's voice boomed from the doorway causing him to jump and slosh a good deal of it out onto the floor. "Oi, Kenichi, I'm going to set the table and then lock the gate."

"Why bother setting the table if it's just the two of us? We can eat on the porch."

"Fine by me." Sakaki shrugged and walked back out of the tiny kitchen.

Kenichi felt uneasy about being in the kitchen and cooking. This was Miu's domain. Not that he was sexist, but Shigure hardly even set foot in the kitchen. Miu was scary when her utensils and dishes were out of place or misused.

With another sigh Kenichi refilled the pot and placed it on the stove. He turned the heat up and began cutting the beef into thin strips. He added the noodles to the now boiling water and sat a pan on another empty burner. He added a little bit of oil and put the heat on under the pan. While he waited for the oil to heat, he sliced the bamboo on another cutting board. He turned and picked up the board with the beef, sweeping it off and into the hot pan. The sizzle immediately brought the aroma of cooking meat up to his nose. He figured dinner would be ready in about fifteen minutes or so.

* * *

Sakaki trudged back toward the dojo from the gate. How troublesome. Nobody was here except Kenichi. How tempting. Yeah, he had turned down Kenichi's request to be his disciple when he had first come to the dojo seeking a teacher. Honestly though, he hadn't expected everyone else to take such a liking to the slight little high school boy. It wasn't that he wanted a disciple when he finally agreed to teach Kenichi; he just didn't want the naive little fool to hurt himself.

Better to teach the boy properly than have him get hurt trying to stand up to people with more experience and strength than he had.

On the other hand, the dual nature of the boy held it's own forbidden appeal. Such a coward and always whining about his training, yet whenever a friend of his was seriously threatened it was like he became a completely different person. There were times that Sakaki could imagine what else could bring about that determined and confident attitude.

So far, only Miu and Akisame seemed to have noticed the changes in his drinking habits. Before Kenichi had come, he had sake regularly; but once he had witnessed the dual nature of Ryounzanpaku's first disciple it became a necessity for him to withdraw slightly from what was going on around him. The sake helped him convince himself to leave Kenichi to his own devices and to his training. Miu only ever told him to stop drinking so much because it was bad for his health, but he knew it wouldn't be long before Akisame questioned the change.

His frustration welled up, but he put a damper on it as always. He was a karate master after all. It's not like he had expected this. Hell, just a week before Kenichi had shown up, he had talked Akisame into going to bar with him to have a good time and try to pick up some women.

He kicked at a pebble on his way back to his room for his sake. It went whizzing through the air and embedded itself in one of his punching posts.

* * *

Kenichi fixed a plate each for Sakaki and himself. There was enough for each of them to have seconds if they were hungry again later. Kenichi knew he would be. Just because everyone but Sakaki was gone didn't mean he was off the hook for training. Now that dinner was made he knew he had precious little time to start and finish his training before the sun set. He carried the plates outside to find Sakaki sitting on the porch in front of the training area. With a nod, he handed one to Sakaki and set the other down beside him.

Kenichi walked over to random post and began his punching exercise. Focus, tighten, strike. Focus, tighten, strike. Focus, tighten, strike. The repetition was so easy that he had to concentrate very little. Besides, Sakaki and Koetsuji had both once told him that a lot of training was for muscle memory. You trained your muscles to act and to react without having to wait for orders from your mind. He continued, figuring Sakaki would tell him when to move on.

* * *

Sakaki was having a hard time concentrating. Kenichi was already doing his exercises, but Sakaki really couldn't remember what he was supposed to have him do next. Akisame hadn't left complicated instructions. They were quite simple actually, but by the time Kenichi had finished dinner and brought it out... Well, Sakaki was already several servings into his sake. He had had more than usual this time. The food was good. Sakaki guessed that Kenichi probably helped his mom cook a lot before becoming a disciple at Ryouzanpaku.

"Itai!" Kenichi's exclamation of pain roused Sakaki's attention. In the late afternoon light, he could see the trickle of blood from one of Kenichi's knuckles. Sakaki realized that Kenichi must have been using the post that Sakaki had accidentally kicked the pebble into earlier. Sakaki growled at himself for not remembering to warn Kenichi.

"Oi, come over here." Sakaki didn't have to raise his voice much since his deep rumble was naturally loud.

Kenichi walked over, cradling his injured hand with his other. Sakaki set down the empty plate in his hands and took hold of Kenichi's hand to inspect it. He somehow felt this was a bad idea. Having drank so much sake before eating had muddled his senses; and rather than encouraging him to keep away from Kenichi, he became tempted to become closer.

Part of his brain whispered not to, but it was completely drowned out by the much larger part of his brain that told him to lean forward and lick the blood from Kenichi's hand. He almost felt like this was a hallucination as he did just that. He felt Kenichi jump from the sudden contact of his tongue and chuckled to himself.

* * *

Kenichi couldn't quite get his brain to work. Shouldn't Sakaki be cleaning his wound with soap and water? He couldn't help jumping, even though he saw Sakaki get ready to lick his injured hand. Sakaki's deep chuckle unsettled him somehow. It didn't scare him or embarrass him... This was something different, something he couldn't quite identify.

"Hey," Kenichi's attention shifted suddenly with a growl from his stomach, "why'd you eat my food too?!"

"You cook good, and I was hungry. Besides, I'm your sensei."

"What's that have to do with it?!"

"Just go get some more. Quit complaining. I'm going to take advantage of this peace and quiet without everyone here and go to the spring. You should too."

"Ah, okay." Kenichi could only reply simply since Sakaki had already stood up and was walking away.

Kenichi picked up the empty plates and carried them back to the kitchen with him. He didn't really want to dirty another dish, so he just reused one of the ones Sakaki had eaten off of. It's not like it could hurt him.

After scarfing down a serving of dinner, Kenichi made his way to where the towels were kept and to his room for a pair of pajamas. He then started on his way to the spring. He really hoped that Shigure had taken down all of her booby traps since she and Miu were both gone. Thoughts of his sole attempt to sneak up on them once with Kensei had him blushing furiously. Better to stop thinking about that before he got to the spring.

He arrived to see Sakaki dripping the last drops of sake onto his tongue. That tongue had licked his hand earlier. Kenichi could feel his hand tingle, remembering the velvety rough feel of his sensei's tongue. For some reason Kenichi blushed. He quickly disrobed and slipped into the soothing water.

Kenichi dipped down into the water briefly, wetting his face and hair. He came back up farther into the pool than when he went under. He was a little closer to Sakaki now, and from this shorter distance he could see the flat rounds of coppery nipples being lapped at by the water. Urgh! He slammed a door shut on his thoughts before they could continue.

Jeez, maybe eating off of the same plate as Sakaki had affected him after all...

* * *

Sakaki quirked an eyebrow at the sudden, somewhat pained look on Kenichi's face.

"Oi, are you alright, Kenichi? Is it your hand?"

"Huh?" Kenichi cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"You looked like you were in pain just now. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah..." Kenichi's voice trailed off as he made his way to sit on one of the rocks at the base of the boulder in the center of the pool.

Sakaki watched covertly through slightly closed eyes as Kenichi reclined against the boulder and let his own eyes close. With the stealth that Akisame usually laid claim to, he sneaked through the water to Kenichi's side. He sat next to him and with a low growl, he reached over and hauled Kenichi into his lap.

He shouldn't be doing this. He really shouldn't be doing this. Kenichi was Ryouzanpaku's disciple. Miu liked him. He like her back. Sakaki should have just gone on as if everything were normal; but between his repressed desire and the copious amount of sake he had imbibed tonight, he was at his limit.

Kenichi's shock gave Sakaki enough time to wrap a muscular arm around him, pinning his arms to his torso and his torso to Sakaki's own torso.

"Kenichi, just be still." Sakaki's voice was as close to whisper as he could get it. He searched through the water with his free hand until it landed on Kenichi's knee. Sakaki slid his hand upwards until he reached his destination. He leaned forward and licked a droplet of moisture from Kenichi's neck as he took him in hand.

After a moment Kenichi's body had gone from being rigid to almost melting back against Sakaki as he stroked him. Sakaki finally took the chance that Kenichi wouldn't bolt to let his other hand search for a nipple. If the hardness of the little bud under his palm hadn't registered, Kenichi's reaction would have alerted him. The sudden spasm of his body and sharp intake of breath were so honest that Sakaki growled again in response.

* * *

I will admit that this is a little more fast-paced than my first fanfic, but these characters make it a little more believable. I'm still trying to keep my content within the guidelines but this particular story might suffer a lot if I edit out too much content. In any case, I don't know how many people that read my first fanfic will be reading this one anyway. Please review.

Regards,

Blanche


	2. Experience

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters present or mentioned in this fanfic belong to me, not do any of the settings. I'm merely rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N: **I don't use honorifics (I don't have a firm grasp on them yet even though I've been a fan of anime/manga for over a decade at this point T.T). If anyone seems a little OOC please let me know. This will only be my second fanfic.

**CONTENT WARNING: **This fanfic will contain material of a nature that may not be suitable to readers under the age of 18. I can't control who reads this, but I hope that if you are under the age of 18 and you are reading this, that you at least have your parents'/guardians' permission to do so. For the sake of this particular storyline I have to leave in a lot of the risque stuff but I edit out the worst (best?) of it.

Although, if you can prove to me that you are over the age of 18 I will gladly email you the pieces that I edit out. You can reach me on facebook ProudMomma0713 or by email kindledragon22 g mail. com.

If you are requesting the content I omit for guideline reasons, be ready to provide proof of identity and age.

* * *

Sakaki carried a sleeping Kenichi up to his room at the dojo, mentally beating himself up the whole way. How could he have been so impulsive? Never mind that Kenichi didn't refuse him, the fact of the matter was that Kenichi likes Miu and Miu likes him back. Sakaki should not have done that.

Well, he could always say that he was helping the disciple to relieve some stress. Would Kenichi believe him if he told him that? Sakaki sighed as he laid Kenichi down on his futon. He decided that that would just be his story. Sakaki decided he should probably refrain from drinking any more sake while the others were gone.

* * *

Kenichi woke in the middle of the night feeling very groggy and oddly relaxed. He spent some time basking in the cool, still silence of the night; until his memory came rushing back...

Sakaki...! Kenichi had been minding his own business just relaxing in the spring when that-that...PERVERT had gone and molested him! He shivered, remembering the slightly rough feel of his master's hands on his body. With the shiver, though, came an odd feeling of...want. He wanted to feel that again. The skill with which Sakaki had brought him to the edge and then tipped him over was burned into his skin. Wait...that was all wrong. Kenichi should be fantasizing about Miu, Miu! Not Sakaki!

Yet, desire curled in his abdomen when his mind replayed the scene in vivid detail. Unable to stop himself, Kenichi let his hands wander over his body until he was satisfied again and drifted back into an even deeper sleep.

* * *

Sakaki made himself scarce in the morning while Kenichi was getting ready for school. He waited until Kenichi had been gone for a good half hour before starting his own daily practice.

Before noon had come, he had already through his practice twice. He had run out of punching posts, having broken them all in one hit. He felt like he was going to crawl right out of his skin with all the pent of stress and extra energy he was harboring. Because of this, he practically jumped a mile when a voice spoke up from no less than ten paces behind him.

"Sakaki..."

"Jeez," Sakaki turned around to find Kenichi staring at him like he had grown an extra head, "you're getting too god at moving quietly like Kensei, Kenichi."

"Sorry," Kenichi scuffed the dirt with the toe of his sneaker. "Sakaki, ab-"

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Oh. Well, you see... I got sent home early because one of the teachers saw a delinquent fighting with me." Kenichi's ears turned red as he explained.

"Oi, you can't stay out of trouble at all, can you? Anyway, were you going to say something else?"

"Yeah... Um, about last night?"

Sakaki felt his stomach drop, and his heart even skipped a beat.

Kenichi continued, "What...what was that, Sakaki?"

"You looked too stressed out. It helped didn't it?"

"Oh, is that all it was? Yeah, it did help. Thank you." Kenichi replied, but his gaze was focused on the ground.

"Is there anything else, or do you want to go shopping for dinner with me?"

"No, nothing else. Let's go."

* * *

Kenichi kept sneaking furtive glances at Sakaki as they walked through town from vendor to vendor. Stress, huh? It made sense, he supposed. Stress wasn't good to let build up. It affected your health a lot. The first thing Kenichi thought of for relieving stress though was meditation or something. Not...that. He made a mental note to ask some of the guys at school what they did to relieve stress. Maybe Takeda or Ukita would have a good idea. He might even ask Tanimoto, but definitely NOT Niijima. Who knew what that alien would find relaxing?!

A light breeze blew past, and Kenichi blushed when he caught Sakaki's scent in the air. It was the same as last night, just not as strong. Kenichi shivered again, and the same desire he felt last night assaulted him. Kenichi couldn't dwell on his reaction however, since he was carrying all the groceries and still dragging his training weights.

"How are you doing, Kenichi?"

"Fine, Sakaki."

"I would expect no less from the disciple of Ryouzanpaku," Sakaki laughed heartily, drawing the attention of the people around them.

Some time later, Kenichi was grateful to be able to set the groceries down on the porch in front of the door to the dining room. He forgot that the weights were still attached to his ankles when he tried to go up the stairs, though, and fell to his hands and knees.

"Oi, can't you even wait for me to unlock those for you?"

* * *

DANGER! Sakaki's mind screamed at him. Kenichi had been tripped up by his training weights and was now in quite a tempting position. Sakaki toyed with the idea of letting Kenichi stand up first, but the little devil in his ear squashed that thought before it could gain any strength. Sakaki hadn't drank any sake, and yet he found his hands shackling Kenichi's ankles just above the cool iron shackles of his training weights.

"Sakaki, what...?" Kenichi's question trailed away as Sakaki slid his fingers under the hem of Kenichi's school uniform pants.

Sakaki proceeded to rub circles in the firm muscles of Kenichi's calves with his thumbs. When he felt Kenichi shiver, Sakaki looked up at the young boy's face. What he saw rather amazed him. Desire was etched into Kenichi's features, plain as day. Not only was he not protesting, he might actually be aroused by this! For confirmation, Sakaki reached with one of his hands for the buckle of Kenichi's belt.

* * *

Kenichi drew in a sharp breath when Sakaki's knuckles brushed his stomach while undoing his belt. He shivered; anticipation had him strung too tightly to even speak. The desire that had settled in his abdomen since earlier was building, becoming too strong to deny.

Suddenly the hands withdrew, and without thinking of his reaction Kenichi whimpered at the loss. Before he could put his thoughts to words, Sakaki was unlocking his training weights. In seconds, Kenichi found himself hauled roughly to his feet and stripped bare. A protest had formed on his lips about the sudden treatment but died away with a squeak when Sakaki slung him over his broad shoulder.

Kenichi suddenly found any kind of coherent thought very difficult. Sakaki had worn a light shirt that still possessed all of its buttons (miraculously) to go shopping. All of Kenichi's bare skin from his chest all the way down to his knees was now pressed up and rubbing against said shirt. He squirmed in his pleasurable discomfort. Shock was the next thing he felt clearly when one of Sakaki's large hands landed on one cheek of his bare ass.

"Stop wriggling," was the only gruff explanation Sakaki gave for the sudden smack.

Before long, Kenichi could smell the spring. Last night's semi-embarrassing occurrence played once more through his mind. Sakaki gently set Kenichi down with his feet in the shallow water and then began undressing. Embarrassed, Kenichi crouched down and wrapped his arms around his knees. He looked up when Sakaki's bare legs suddenly filled his vision...and then promptly fell backward into the deeper part of the pool. He came up sputtering and wiping water from his face. Sakaki was...HUGE! Kenichi had suspected as much from last night, but the difference between feeling it press against his back a few times in the water and seeing it in broad daylight was almost...terrifying. What in the world did Sakaki have planned?

Kenichi almost asked but shook his head instead, sending droplets flying everywhere. Then, for the second time that day he found himself being hauled upwards by Sakaki. He was then whirled through the air until he was facing the shore before being forced to his hands and knees in the gritty sand. Like the night before, Sakaki wrapped on hand firmly around Kenichi's manhood and his other sought to tease the sensitive nubs on his slim chest. Kenichi felt his body go limp from the pleasure and was glad for the support of Sakaki's arms.

In the next instant Kenichi froze and tensed up. Sakaki had taken his hand away from tormenting Kenichi's nipples, and then Kenichi felt something that felt suspiciously like a finger slide between his cheeks.

* * *

_Content omitted to keep this fanfiction within the rating guidelines, as MA content is strictly forbidden (and I really don't want to be banned)._

* * *

Kenichi awoke some hours later to dusk light filtering through his window. The sound of arguing voices drifted up through the floor of his room. Sakaki and...was that Koetsuji?

* * *

"What were you thinking, Shio?" Akisame questioned the frowning karate master that was currently sitting outside on the porch drinking sake.

"I wasn't."

"What will you say to Hayato if Kenichi decides to withdraw from his discipleship at Ryouzanpaku. Hayato was the one who approved the boy's request. You know this dojo has not had a true disciple since it was opened."

"He won't run away like some scared rabbit, Akisame. Haven't you seen the steel in that boy's spirit?"

"Until everyone else returns I want you to stay away from him, Shio. Do you understand? I'm going to speak with him and see if everything will really turn out alright."

Shio continued drinking his sake as Akisame made his way to Kenichi's room.

* * *

Akisame knocked gently at Kenichi's door. Upon hearing Kenichi's reply to enter, he opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Kenichi, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Kenichi cocked his head to one side.

"I..uh, I saw Shio carrying you back to the dojo from the spring. He told me what happened."

Kenichi turned multiple shades of red and didn't answer.

"Please, don't leave the dojo. You are a disciple of Ryouzanpaku and that has a lot of meaning. Besides, I don't know that Miu or her grandfather would take it well if you were to leave."

"I...won't leave. Hehe, Sakaki was right when he said I looked stressed out. I let my worries pile up until they overwhelm me. What with fighting at school and in the streets, trying to become strong so that one day I can protect Miu, and all the bull I have to put with from Niijima. He actually did help me."

"He won't do it again. I made him promise."

"I wouldn't let him anyway. It was nice to have the experience, although it wasn't the type of experience I wanted," the last was said under Kenichi's breath.

"So you'll stay then?"

"Of course. I still have a long way to go."

* * *

This brings the first story in my series to an end. I don't really know how long the whole thing will turn out to be. Please review, and be honest. I don't have an issue with honest reviews, only with reviews that make no sense.

Regards,

Blanche


End file.
